Fix You
by Kaiyote
Summary: “And he saved me, now I have to save him. Do you understand?” Peter searches Pinehearst for Sylar. AU, set a few months after 307. Incest, Slash. Peter/Sylar. Read the warnings.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal **_**theblackmonster.**_

**A/N:** Just to note again this is AU and set a few months after 307 has happened. And by the time 308 airs I am totally going Jossed. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes.

**Warnings: **Incest. Implied non-con. Mentions of character death. Peter/Sylar, implied Arthur/Sylar and a little implied Claire/Elle.

**Fix You**

**

* * *

**

Peter let out a frustrated sigh as he closed yet another door to another cell deep within the basement levels of Pinehearst.

_And still no sign of Sylar,_ he thought grimly.

He couldn't even begin to count how many cells he had opened and found empty, let alone the ones he had found occupied, which only made the entire thing worse. His stomach turned at the thought of just how many cells and levels were left in the awful place and how many people his father had imprisoned in them.

Even the _Company_ was starting to look better in comparison.

Peter shuddered at that particular thought and stopped walking.

_God,_ he thought. _Sylar, where are you? Where did..._ he _put you?_

_Are you even still alive?_

"Peter?" Claire asked from far behind him, voice filling with worry as the hallway filled with quick footsteps as she ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

He turned to face her as she reached him and he nodded, trying to smile.

"Yeah," he whispered, but even _he_ wasn't convinced at his tone and he cleared his throat. "No, not really... but how can I be? With everything that's happened? All the people in here... Everything my father's done to them..."

He trailed off, lost in thought, and turned his head to look back at all the cells still left.

"And I still haven't-" his voice cracked and he turned back to look at Claire. "And I still haven't found Sylar yet."

"Peter..." Claire started, voice turning into anger at Sylar's name. "I know you want to find him, but-"

"Don't," Peter cut in sharply, his own voice filling with anger. "He _saved_ me then, Claire, I know it. He saved me and we _both_ know that he isn't in one of these cells by choice. _No one is._"

He sighed and turned around, starting to move toward the rest of the cells, but stopped suddenly.

"You don't know what my father said, Claire," he whispered, so softly he was sure she hadn't heard him at all and he hoped she hadn't. "You weren't there and-"

He turned around to face Claire again, voice louder this time, but filled with confidence and something close to hope instead of the anger it had been before.

"And he saved me, now I have to save him. Do you understand?"

Claire only frowned and shook her head.

"I don't... I _can't_ understand how you could want to save _him_, but... I think I can understand wanting to save someone when no one else really thinks you should. Or wants you to."

"...Elle?" Peter asked cautiously, but he knew the answer when Claire quickly tried to hide the blush spreading across her face.

"It's that obvious?" she asked, a grin starting to appear.

"Kinda, yeah," he confirmed, smiling, trying to turn the mood into something lighter. "Look... I can handle myself down here, why don't you go upstairs and help her and Matt?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, clearly torn between protecting him and being with Elle. "You don't have your powers now and-"

"-And neither does anyone else down here and I also have a gun with me. And Matt will know if anything goes wrong, and if it does Hiro can teleport and Daphne has superspeed-"

"-And you can take care of yourself, I get it."

Claire smiled quickly, then turned around, heading down the hallway toward the elevator.

Peter smiled in return and watched as she walked away, then turned to face the remaining cells on the level. But he didn't start moving until he heard the elevator door ding shut and it begin to move upwards.

He hadn't wanted to get rid of Claire... _Not exactly,_ he thought, smile disappearing.

_But this is something I have to do myself. By myself._

He opened another cell door-

_Empty._

And closed it.

* * *

The rest of the cells on the third level had been empty, except for the last one and it had taken him nearly an hour before he could convince the girl inside he was there to save her. Finally the girl had believed him and he pointed her down the hallway to the elevator, explaining that if she went to the first floor someone would help her.

He barely even finished before she had rushed off, madly pushing the button to get into the elevator, trying to get away as fast as possible.

Peter didn't blame her and took the stairs to the fourth level.

* * *

Levels 4 and 5 were completely empty and by the state in the cells he wasn't even sure if anyone had _ever_ been in them.

He briefly worried he had missed Sylar somewhere, that he had escaped.

Worse, that he was already dead.

But he shoved the thought aside as he stepped into the elevator, pushing the button to go down to Level 6.

* * *

Level 6, as it turned out, was entirely empty.

_Entirely_.

No cells at all.

Just a wide-open space with florescent lights that made his eyes sting and faded smudges on the ground leading to the elevator door that looked like blood.

He didn't even _want_ to know and pushed the button and further down he went.

* * *

The elevator didn't make a sound as it opened and Peter looked wearily around Level 7.

He stepped out the elevator and into the hallway, just like he had all the previous times (_except for Level 6_) and noticed that this hallway had no cells. _Not again_, he thought, hoping he was at least a little close to finding the cell that Sylar was being kept in, but then he realized...

There _was_ a cell.

Only _one_, but it was there. At the end of the long hallway.

He moved toward it quickly, heart racing as he went.

_This has to be it. He_ has _to be in there._

He reached the door and opened it with a grunt (_heavy_) and moved it open just enough so that he could slip inside the room.

* * *

It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the harsh light coming from the ceiling, the center of room much brighter than the hallway outside and _definitely_ brighter than the rest of the cells had been.

He squinted, making out a dark shape curled in the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows there.

"Sylar?" he breathed out, taking a step forward, moving toward him.

The shirtless figured flinched at the sound of the name and looked up at him.

Peter nearly jumped as he saw it _was_ Sylar.

He looked almost exactly the same from what he could see. Hair slightly longer than the last time he had seen him, but beside that he looked nearly as he did before. And yet...

He looked _horribly_ different.

Peter looked into his eyes, but they were red and puffy and almost completely glazed over, like he wasn't even in the room- in this _cell_ any longer at all. Peter wondered if he really _wasn't_.

"Sylar?" he asked softly, dropping down to his knees to get a better look at him. "Sylar?"

Sylar flinched at the name again and he almost sighed in relief that some small part of him was still there... but... so much of him was still missing.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as his father's words echoed in his head.

_You're never going to find him down there_.

He tried to quell the growing queasiness in his stomach, but found it harder and harder to do so as he realized his father was right. _This isn't him at all..._

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

Sylar's voice broke through his thoughts and Peter looked into his eyes once again, finding a little more clarity within them, although it faded in and out considerably.

He didn't quite know what he was doing, or thinking, but he held a shaking hand up to Sylar's face, cupping his cheek with his palm. Sylar leaned into the touch, but Peter watched his eyes turn dark.

"Just get it over with already," Sylar snarled and he didn't even have any time to react as his hand was knocked violently away and lips were harshly pressed against his own.

His brief mumble of protest stopped almost as quickly as it had begun and he couldn't tell _at all_ whether he really wanted this or not, but... but...

It felt _so_ good.

Sylar broke the kiss first, but Peter started it again, pushing Sylar further into the corner of the room and the wall.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong,_ he thought, but pushed _that_ thought aside quickly, running a hand through Sylar's hair and deepening the kiss while his other hand moved behind Sylar's neck.

_This doesn't feel..._ No, _this feels right._

"_Gabriel,_" he moaned, the name slipping from his mouth before he could even begin to think it. He kissed him again, hard enough to bruise, he was sure, but stopped once he realized Sylar had gone completely still.

He broke the kiss, pulling away to look at Sylar's face and his eyes were perfectly clear now, starting at him in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked and knew that the look on his own face was slowly starting to reflect Sylar's.

"Call me that again," Sylar whispered, eyes starting to become dark with something that was either anger or sadness... Or... Or maybe it was both. He couldn't tell. Maybe it was just shock.

He wasn't sure he even really wanted to know.

"I-" Peter started, but stopped, wondering what he had said before realizing that he had called Sylar '_Gabriel_'.

"'Gabriel'? Is that it? Sylar, I-"

Sylar closed his eyes as he started to speak, and Peter's eyes widened as he saw a tear slip out of the corner of one.

"_Say my name_. Say _my_ name, Peter. _Say it_," Sylar whispered brokenly and Peter couldn't breathe for a moment. He licked his lips unconsciously, wondering just _what_ exactly Sylar was asking of him...

But somehow he knew the right answer before the question had ever been asked.

"Gabriel."

Sylar- _No,_ he thought, _Gabriel_-

Gabriel let out a strangled cry and opened his eyes.

"Peter?" Sylar- _Gabriel_ asked, voice still sounding incredibly broken. "Is... it actually you?"

Peter's eyes widened even further than they already were and he knew his face _exactly_ matched the look of horror and shock that Sylar's own had held just moments before. He couldn't believe... _Who else would I be?_ he thought in confusion.

"Of course it's me. Why else... How could I even be here... if it wasn't me?"

Gabriel looked away.

"_Why_ are _you even here?_"

Peter frowned, the horror and shock on his face turning into visible confusion.

"I... came here to _save_ you. Why else would I have come?"

Gabriel turned back to look at him and Peter started to become more worried than he already was when he saw the same glazed over look starting to return to Gabriel's eyes.

"Then... _why did you kiss me?_"

"I-"

The question stunned him completely and he didn't begin to know what to answer with.

_I know it was wrong... and that you've killed so many people. Done horrible things to people I know, people I've loved... That you're my enemy. That you_ were _my enemy. That you_ are _my brother, but... It felt so right._

_It felt like-_

He shook himself out of his own thoughts then, almost worried if he _really_ thought what it felt like to kiss Sylar- _Gabriel_, why he did in the first place that everything would change. Too much.

Too fast.

And not for the better.

"You kissed me first," he finally stated, almost childishly, and stood up abruptly, turning away, the situation much too tense for him now. Thoughts racing through his head too quickly.

He heard Gabriel stand behind him, skin scraping against the wall as he used it to pull himself up.

"Why did _you_?" he asked suddenly. "Why did you kiss me?"

_What did you say?_ he wondered, thinking, searching his mind. "'Just get it over with already'. Didn't you say that? What did you mean?"

Gabriel was silent for too long of a time and Peter opened his mouth to speak, finally turning back around to face him, and-

Stopped when he saw Gabriel's full appearance in the light.

Bruises shaped like fingertips lightly colored his arms, and Peter knew the dark multi-colored ring around both of his wrists weren't from handcuffs. Or even hands. The ones on his shouldered were, though, he realized.

A trail of dried blood ran down his side and one of his pant legs, but he ignored that, eyes drawn to Gabriel's stomach.

The bruises there were darker, all nearly black or purple and Peter took a step forward, close enough to touch Gabriel. Close enough to touch _them_, but... he didn't.

He swallowed as he followed them down with his eyes, thoughts and feelings going numb as he saw bruises on hips that disappeared beneath the waistband of pants. Bruises that looked nearly dark enough on the skin to be tattoos in the shape of hands- that held him down and- the shape of hands that matched-

_Oh god._

Peter let out a shuddering breath, moving his own hands on top of the bruises and-

They matched.

They fit perfectly to them like grotesque puzzle pieces.

He jerked away quickly, breath coming out too fast as he looked at Gabriel, but he was far, far away again. Gazing off into the distance.

"Sy- Gabriel?" he asked gently. "What...?"

"_He made me think it was you._"

"_What?_" he choked out, and Gabriel turned his eyes to look at him, but they still held the same vacant, detached look.

"He made me think it was you."

Peter wanted to turn away, ignore the words and avoid what Gabriel was telling him, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair that he should get to.

"...Dad?" he asked, wincing even as it left his mouth.

Gabriel flinched, but nodded slowly, eyes starting to return to something like normal.

"He's-" Peter paused, moving as he had before to cup Gabriel's cheek with his palm, tilting his head down now so that dark eyes met his own. He waited until those eyes were focused enough before he continued. "He's... dead now. We're- you're- we're both safe."

"What?" Gabriel was intensely and completely focused on him now and Peter shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It reminded him far too much of the Sylar he first knew and of... death. "What happened? Peter, tell me. I- Please, I have to know."

Peter sighed, not wanting to relive his own memories, but the look on Gabriel's face told him he would have to.

"Nathan-" he started, but paused, wondering if Gabriel knew who he actually was. The nod from Gabriel gave him his answer, though, and he continued on. "Nathan killed him. We... finally found someone with a power to stop our... father... momentarily and Nathan killed him."

"And you're sure?" Gabriel asked, voice turning aggressive, but still managing to sound hopeful at the same time. "He's really dead?"

Peter nodded slowly, trying to block out the memories of what had happened.

He moved his hand from Gabriel's face then and lowered it down until it rested at his side. Gabriel sagged visibly in front of him, and he could tell how relieved he was, his weight now completely supported by the wall behind him.

They both stood in silence for awhile before Gabriel spoke.

"What..." Gabriel asked slowly. "What about Mom? What about our powers?"

Peter shook his head at the first question, moving to the second.

"Our powers are gone. Forever. They... died with our father."

"And our mother?"

Peter turned his head away then, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Gabriel-"

"-Peter, what happened?"

He swallowed once and faced him.

"They both died with him."

"_Oh..._"

The sigh that came from Gabriel made his chest ache and he nervously wrapped his arms around him, pulling Gabriel into something like a hug before releasing him.

"They're both really... gone?"

Peter nodded.

They stood in silence for a long, long time before Peter finally managed the courage to speak.

"There's no one to control us anymore," he offered, trying his best to smile. "There's no powers to control us or people to use us as weapons. Or use us at all."

Gabriel looked at him then- _really_ looked at him and for the first time Peter felt like the person before him was actually _alive_ instead of the shell his father had left.

"We can be whoever we want to be?" Gabriel asked cautiously, hopefully, even though his question didn't sound like one at all.

Peter smiled fully, taking Gabriel's hand into his own, knotting their fingers together.

"Let's get out of here."

Gabriel smiled back.


End file.
